


I will hold you tight

by reiitaus



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiitaus/pseuds/reiitaus
Summary: Omar's thoughts as he tries to spend as much time as possible with Ander.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I will hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and really simple Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.  
> (please read the note at the end)

Omar was seeing his boyfriend die, day after day.  
The one he had fought for until he was kicked out of the house was now there, napping on his bed while his cancer killed him.  
He knew what his boyfriend was like, he didn't want to be seen weak and he had tried to push Omar away from his life more than once, for some absurd desire to be a hero.  
But by now his exhaustion was stronger than his will and he often found him already asleep on his return from work, unable to spend even a few minutes together.

Omar had decided to take a day off to be with Ander, he didn't care if he was sleeping, he just wanted to look at his relaxed face, his chest rise, the one that he had obsessively controlled many times after a nightmare about his death.  
Ander had tried to keep his eyes open to be with him despite Omar was continuing to repeat that he could sleep, that he would find him there on his waking up, but he was stubborn and managed to hold on ten minutes, before closing his eyes, continuing to repeat to forgive him.

Ander had fallen asleep with his head on his chest, in other circumstances, he would have played with his curls, but there was nothing left of his hair so he just pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
He had to accept reality, he had to accept that the chances of no longer having Ander in his life were high, but he could not think of a life without him after all they had gone through.  
He cried silently, trying not to wake him up and exhausted by his own emotions fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first time that I post something that I write, especially in English since it is not my native language.  
> If you find grammatical and writing errors please write them down so that I can improve.  
> Thanks for reading❤️


End file.
